


Popsicles to the Rescue

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Enmuse over at Comment_Fic on Livejournal for the following prompt: Supernatural, Gabriel/Sam, Hot and humid (inspired by the weather 'round here lately x.x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicles to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Gabriel/Sam  
> Rating: PG-15  
> Word Count: 464  
> Spoilers: None beyond Gabriel's existance  
> Warnings: Suggestive actions done to a Popsicle; Gabriel  
> 

Sam hated the southern states in summer. More often then not it was always hovering in that 90s to 100s range of temperature and if there was one thing Sam couldn't stand it was being hot. It made doing anything difficult and forced him to feel like even getting up off the bed would get him too sweaty.

Kind of a moot point now though because Sam's already up and sitting at the rickety table in their air conditioner-less motel room staring blearily at the screen of his laptop. It's so hot Sam can feel his shirt sticking to his back and he hasn't even moved anything more then his fingers.

 _God,_ he thought, _what I wouldn't do for something cold to drink right now._

There was a snap of fingers and suddenly a hand was holding a red Popsicle in front of his face. It wasn't God answering his prayers but Sam figured Gabriel was close enough.

"Thank you." he breathed, accepting the treat gratefully while Gabriel seated himself across the table from Sam.

"You're welcome." the angel said, sounding bored enough but his eyes were rather intent on Sam, not that the hunter noticed since he had something else occupying his attention.

Sam slowly slid the Popsicle into his mouth, moaning as the icy cold soaked across his tongue and teeth with a gentle burst of cherry. He pulled it back out to lick a stripe up the side then neatly twisted his tongue around the tip before sinking the treat back into his mouth.

A strangled noise made Sam look up at Gabriel, who was staring at him with rapt attention and panting lightly. It was only then that Sam realized he had been rather effectively blowing his Popsicle. Sam pushed just the top of the ice cream into his mouth and smiled around it.

"What's the matter, Gabe?"

"Nothing at all, Sammy. You just keep on doing that." Gabriel purred, watching a small trickle of melted sugar water dribble out of the corner of Sam's mouth.

"Hmmmm, okay."

So he did, Sam stared into Gabriel's eyes until he had licked the very last of the Popsicle down to the stick. From there, he barely had the time to set the stick down before Gabriel was snapping them away.

Later, when Sam was lounging happily on the king sized, satin sheeted bed in the air conditioning, fully sated he looked over at Gabriel's pleased, self-satisfied expression and shook his head. "You had that planned out, didn't you?" he accused, mostly amused.

"I love hot days." is all Gabriel gave in return before brandishing another Popsicle in Sam's direction, this time purple.

Sam rolled his eyes but took the treat. At least with Gabriel he won't have to worry about the heat.


End file.
